Laborious Effort
by No Fate 1990
Summary: These poems are about John and Savannah's relationship. Reviews are welcome.
1. Laborious effort

John's p.o.v

**B**ack to bleeding nonstop

**R**ealm of pessimism

**E**ternal false hope

**A** dying pulse

**T**edious senseless cause

**H**ope's heartbeat

**E**choes of what could've should've would've been

**R**edundant wishful thinking

**E**vanescent dream

**A** broken union

**L**imbo

**I**nfinite laborious effort

**M**y unlimited support

**B**lack and white reality

**O**ne long overdue goodbye

**M**y quiet departure

**B**ittersweet joy

**R**epetitive history

**O**ur reconciliation

**W**orthless wasteful vanity

**N**ew unknown surroundings

**E**volutionary metamorphosis

**R**osy bright future

**A** different state of mind

**S**elf liberation

**E**xit strategies

**R**emovable obstacles

**E**arly minor bumps in the road

**N**eedless compromises

**A** halfhearted devotion

**M**omentary pleasure

**E**verpresent merciful graceful patience

**S**acrificial love

**S**tationary motion, my tiresome fray, feeling misused and rejected

**E**ven though I have been good to you, you are still distant

**N**ow and then I am hesitant to reconnect with you

**C**an't move on from you, its never over between us

**E**ndless harmony, bittersweet irony, our symphony


	2. Tiresome Fray

Savannah's p.o.v

Tiresome fray

I am tangled up in you

Release me please

Even if you claim to be my friend, your actions say something different

Sailing away, you leave me hanging

One day you will learn from your mistakes or maybe not

My heart bleeds in your absence

Even if I bring my share to the table, you are missing in action

Many days and nights, I wait for you to come around

Over the moon, patience resides

Restored, grace meets us at the crossroads

You and I have so much history that is impossible to just end everything


	3. Time between us

John's p.o.v

Broken, here we go again.

We have reached the end

of the road. Distance opens

up an old wound for you and me.

Suffocating in silence, we are slowly

losing common ground. I don't know

how long I can stay around you. Time

loosens the reins and the rains of this life

follow us everywhere. True blue, Liberty

is something worth chasing after every hour.

Merciful, I help you rebuild our city of brotherly

love. The space between us increases with every

step you take closer to the edge


	4. Gone too soon

Savannah's p.o.v

Gone too soon just like the sunset,

your life here on earth is cut short.

Caught up in the hands of fate, its

too late for second chances and to

recapture lost moments. You were

so healthy and strong, how could

you die so young? It wasn't fake

or make believe, you really did

slipped away. The day you died,

the world cried all day long. A

part of me died when you were

laid to rest underneath the stars and

stripes.


	5. All I want

Song: "All I want" by Kodaline

All I want is nothing more to hear you knocking at my door cause if I could see your face once more I could die a happy man, I'm sure when you said your last goodbye I died a little bit inside, I lay in tears all night alone without you by my side

Savannah: Halfway gone, uncertainty. Season of change and goodbye, hollow delicate bittersweet solemn Autumn. Unavoidable impending birth, genesis. Obvious broken state of the union, one phone call too late, one less open door of communication. Dying slowly, today becomes a passing memory. Back at square one, whatever will history say about us? You bid farewell, but I promise we shall see each other again. Even if fate intervenes, I will always remember you.

But if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody like you oh

John: Complete surrender, a time to be tender and yet firm. Sacrificial love offering, hope of a new beginning. One temporary first last breath of life, point of no return. Rapid transition, inevitable collision, silence in the absence of noise. Momentary glee, eternal internal contentment. Liberation, learning to let you go and moving forward.

See you brought out the best of me, apart of me I've never seen, you took my soul and wiped it clean, our love was made for movie screens

Savannah: Delirium, enigma, living in a fantasy. I cherish what used to be and what is yet to come. Visualize the future, but stay in this present moment with me. Enchanted muse, rusty dying sunset. The bride of Christ, intangible mesmerizing beauty. Glowing emerald city, off you go to elsewhere. Slipping away, who knew you would be gone for good today. Please wake me up inside because I am blind to reality. Earthquake, lingering heartache, excruciating unexplainable circumstance. Vertex of no return, eternal passion, necessary one small sacrifice. Dreamy dovelike brown eyes, you are the dawn in this world of darkness.

But if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody whoa

John: Magical enchantment, a real life fairytale story. Gift of pure happiness, immortal strength. Candle of burning desire, an internal bonfire. Love does exist. Open up your eyes and your heart. Victorious, peace overcomes violence. Even if you lack common sense, please handle me with gentleness.

if you loved me, why'd you leave me, take my body, take my body, all I want is and all I need is to find somebody, I'll find somebody like you

Savannah: Sacred devotion, an unearthly passion. Companionship, raging fire, endless desire. Deep secret restless obsession, a star-crossed romance. Winter's solace, newborn hope.


	6. Send me an angel

Song: "Send me an Angel" by Alicia Keys

Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere its gonna take so long for me to get somewhere

Savannah: Here today but gone tomorrow, uncertainty and vulnerability. Guard my heart until the end of time, a reason to stay withdrawn. Reckless abandonment, destiny's twist of fate. Indescribable pain, secret sorrow. An endless season of regret, several disastrous short-lived friendships. The perfect time to surrender is right now. Echoes of what could've should've would've been haunt me tonight. Reopen my eyes, hope and serenity.

Sometimes I feel so heavyhearted but I can't explain cause I'm so guarded but that's a lonely road to travel and a heavy load to bear

John: Temporary worry, I am not good or smart enough. Made of stone, every tear yet to be cried. My swansong, beginning of a new era. Expected breakthroughs, relentless determination.

And its a long long way to heaven but I gotta get there, can you send an angel? Can you send an angel?

Savannah: Birth, resurrection of mirth. Echoes of heavenly bliss, a passionate kiss. Tender mercies, helpless fragile vulnerability. Edge of no return, ascension, solemn bittersweet celebration. Temporary affliction, extinction. Realm of Jubilee, a nine month miracle in the making.

Cause I don't wanna feel like a dove with no wings and I don't wanna know what a heart of stone sings

John: Lingering ashes, an afterglow. Surrender of freewill, unforgettable sacrifice. Resilience, redemption. Essence of being forgiven, newfound faith and freedom. Death in the aftermath of birth, everlasting atonement. Retrospection, one last chance for personal growth. Season of retribution, easy going contentment.

But that's a lonely road to travel and a heavy load to bear and its a long way to heaven but I gotta get there

Savannah: Curious wanderings, unspoken thoughts. Random poetic words, incomplete wholeness. Open arms of love, undeniable emotions. Secret hidden journal entries, earth origins. Reconsider everything, genesis, sacrifice in surrender. Illimitable freewill, one still silent invincible fragile being. Undefined meaning of existence, sacred holy ground.

Can you send an angel? Can you send me an angel? Please send me an angel, Can you send me an angel to guide me home?

John: A countdown to the end, beautiful burning desire. Silent underground heavenly bliss, one last goodbye kiss. Red bloody afterbirth, breath of heaven. Lingering ashes, unborn dreams. Extremely loud screams, neverending gunshots. Destiny's twist of fate, easily delicate hope. A loophole, rocky bumpy road to nowhere, yesterday's unanswered prayers.

Savannah: Completely blown away, obstacles and bad news rock my world. Melancholy describes the mood in the atmosphere. Passing through, you are a ghost. Life is death is an impending rebirth in heaven. Even if you disappear, you will then be truly free. Time reveals how strong you really were in your faith. Everyone including me misses you. Remember where you come from always. Never again will you grace us with your presence. A sweet angel of mine, that's what you continue to be. Love is a heartbeat, your silent drumbeat, my mission.


	7. Nine month journey

John's p.o.v

Jump for joy, young expectant mother

ON top of the world

You are pregnant with God's child

Only heaven knows how this fairytale will end nine months from now

Ultimate greatest sacrifice of all time is your love for your baby

Natural childbirth challenges your faith and yet brings you mirth

I admire you for your strength and courage

Queen of hearts

United we stand

Everpresent hand of time slow down for a moment


	8. Scarlet love

Savannah's p.o.v

Scarlet love

Complicated existence

Aurora Borealis

Red bloody birth process

Lingering afterglow

Endless low tide

These crimson tears are light years away

Over the rainbow

U should know better

Christmas baby, please come back home

Here to stay, today won't leave us again


	9. My Miracle

Savannah's p.o.v

My labor and birthing experience were both difficult. The ordeal almost took my life. Thankfully, my family and friends never once left my side. They have been my support

system through everything. I thought the pain would never end until I held my son named Miracle in my arms for the first time. Miracle greatly looks like John in which

made the loss even more unbearable. Old wounds opened up and I couldn't stop crying. Its such a shame that John will never know his son. He died while I was

pregnant with Miracle. He sacrificed his life to save a lot lives during war. John maybe dead, but he remains unforgotten. I feel his spirit everywhere including in the

eyes of our son. Miracle is my Christmas angel, a much needed fresh breath of air. My hope and faith is now restored all thanks to him.


End file.
